El demonio solitario
by Hannahzepeda
Summary: Ella es una chica que no confía en nadie. Es buscada, temida y odiada. El es un chico que le enseñará a confiar. ¿Qué aventuras les depararán a estas personas? ¡Denle una oportunidad! Los capítulos siguientes serán aún mejores
1. Conociéndote, conociendome

Hola, este es un fic que se me acaba de ocurrir hace poco, espero que les guste

...

Hacia tiempo que no pisaba esta isla... Diez años para ser exacta... Sólo vengó en busca de paz y tranquilidad...¿ es acaso mucho pedir?

Veo a lo lejos una figura... Me acerco y parece ser un hombre... ¿Qué hace aquí? Y parece ¿desmayado?

Voy a ayudarle (algo claramente no típico en mi) pero sólo por hoy decido ser buena...

Él esta boca bajó, así que lo volteo y parece que ha tragado una enorme cantidad de agua... Le doy unas pequeñas presiones sobre el pecho y él comienza a toser y escupir agua... Se me queda mirando

Veo que es un pelirrojo con el cabello en punta... ¿Raro no?, el parece observarme pero yo no le presto atención, me levanto decidida a irme pero el sujeto me detiene agarrándome del brazo

-gracias eh... Oye ¿sabes dónde queda el pueblo?

-si- señalo en dirección donde queda y el pone cara de pocos amigos -¿qué quieres ahora?

-llévame- ordenó

-que ¿parezco turista acaso? No pienso obedecerte

-¡qué me lleves joder!

-me da igual- me encojo de hombros y comienzo a caminar en dirección al pueblo con el pelirrojo siguiéndome

Llegamos a lo que es la entrada del pueblo y el parece relajarse un poco...

-¿ te llevo a algún lugar en específico?- dije deseando que la respuesta fuera no

-a una posada- mierda

Le guíe a una posada, al entrar, el recepcionista miro al pelirrojo de arriba a abajo y luego a mi entrecerrando los ojos al verme... Creo que no me reconoce... Pero claro porque llevo puesta una máscara negra que oculta mis ojos...

-¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

- quiero hablar por su Den Den Mushi

-bien- le pasa el teléfono al pelirrojo que parece intentar contactar con alguien...

Entra un anciano que se me queda mirando... Jeje parece que alguien si que me reconoce...

-largo tu no eres bienvenida aquí- los dos hombres se voltean a vernos

-¿ qué dices? Si no he hecho nada- digo levantando las palmas de mis manos y con una mueca burlona

-sabes que aquí no puedes estar

-¿ de qué habla? -pregunto el pelirrojo

-esta niña no puede entrar a este pueblo

-¿ por qué lo dice?- pregunto el recepcionista

-¿ no le recuerdas? Es ella... Valentine D. Hannah- me reí divertida, la cara de ambos, recepcionista y anciano, palidecieron con esto

- vaya...vaya...vaya... Creo que ya me recuerdan

-¡eres un demonio!- grito el recepcionista

-¡mereces morir!- grito el anciano

El pelirrojo al parecer no le gustaba como me hablaban mientras yo me reía, que dio un golpe a la barra de recepción y con su brazo metálico agarro a ambos levantándolos... Vaya que fuerza jajajaja

Esa escena era épica, yo ya no aguantaba más la risa (malvada por cierto)... Ambos estaban más pálidos que una hoja de papel mirándome con temor...

-disculpense con ella

- no lo haremos- dijeron al unísono

-¡qué se disculpen!- ambos comenzaron a temblar y yo me reí más fuerte

- no es necesario- dije... Añadiendose una cara de duda de parte de los 3- nunca me importo lo que pensarán de mi y no quiero sus disculpas...

Salí de la posada seguida del hombre pelirrojo... Después salí del pueblo dirigiéndome a la playa... No se porqué pero cuándo veo las olas del mar me relajo... Y parece que el pelirrojo ya lo ha notado porque mi expresión se tornó de malévola a una con más calma

-gracias por lo de antes

-no hay de que

-no enserio... Aunque a decir verdad que si tu no hubieras estado, yo me hubiera divertido molestandoles jajaja- me miro con una sonrisa... Podría jurar que me estaba observando detenidamente pero no lo creo... Yo la verdad no me considero ni hermosa ni bonita...

Mido 1.85, mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura un poco ondulado castaño y con reflejos de diversos colores: rojos, negros, rosas, morados, rubios... Podría decirse que es un estilo algo rebelde... Mi piel es blanca y como porcelana. Mi cuerpo tiene bastantes curvas y soy muy delgada... Mis labios son de un rosado alegre y encendido... Tengo unos pechos generosos y todo eso... Pero la verdad nunca podría considerarme hermosa... Si fuera otra persona lo haría, pero a mis ojos... Soy un monstruo

-¿ qué tanto ves?- le pregunto divertida

-nada... Oye y ¿a qué venía lo de antes?

-a que no la queremos aquí- ambos volteamos a ver a la persona que hablo... Lo reconocí enseguida...era el panadero

-vaya Jerome-ese era su nombre- a mi también me da gusto verte- le dije con ironía

-guárdate eso para después y vete

-me gustaría recordarte que yo no sigo órdenes

-vete... No nos obligues a llamar a la marina

-la marina nunca ha sido un problema para mi... En todo caso... Antes de que les llamen, mejor te mato¿no?- palideció al instante y sonreí burlona- ¿sabes? No serias el primero

-bueno...-trago fuertemente- vete por las buenas, no queremos problemas

-yo haré lo que me venga en gana...- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar dejando atrás a Jerome y siendo seguida por el pelirrojo

Cuando llegamos a una especie de bosque me detuve y me senté apoyando mi espalda en un árbol y cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza

-vaya reputación tienes- rompió el silencio que había

-si... Tengo mejor en otras partes- sonreí de medio lado

-no te creo

-pues cree lo que quieras...¿ eh?

-Eustass "Capitán" Kid

...

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto .


	2. Los piratas de Kid

Lo sientooo, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar... Han sido los exámenes y todas esas cosas.

Se que el fic el primer capítulo no fue muy padre, pero les prometo que pronto mejorarán y bastante.

...

Me sonaba ese nombre... ¿Pero de donde?...

-oye...¿sigues en el mundo de los vivos?- me pregunto divertido

-eh... Si... Sólo pensaba en algo...

-¿el qué?

-tu nombre me suena... Pero no se de dónde...

-¿enserio no me conoces?- vaya... Parecía sorprendido

-pues... No... La verdad es que no

-soy uno de los 12 supernovas con una recompensa de 315.000.000...

-Eustass... Eustass... Mmmm-yo no le escuchaba

-oi...¿me escuchas?

-quizás...no...Tal vez, no tampoco

-¡oi!

-¡ ya se! ¡Eres el tipo ese al que rebase en recompensa hace unos cuatro meses!

-¿¡ehhhhhh?!

-jajajaja...¿cómo pude olvidarte? Jeje cómo soy... -me levanté y le extendí la mano- mucho gusto... Soy Valentine D. Hannah con recompensa de 500.000.000- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿eh? Espera... ¿¡Eres tu la mocosa que me dejo en segundo lugar?!

-Sip

-¿¡pero como?!

-no más así y asá jejeje

-¿?... Oye- sonrió ... (Sonrisa maléfica) -¿qué dices de unirte a mi tripulación?... Demonio solitario -jejeje al parecer se sabía mi apodo

-me da igual- me encogí de hombros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos en cubierta del barco y todos me miraban confundidos

-¿una niña?- se atrevió a preguntar uno... Como me molestaba que me llamarán así...¿qué acaso por tener 16 años no podía ser pirata? ... Pues parece que no

De repente desaparecí de la vista de todos y mientras veían a todos lados aún más confundidos, aparecí detrás del que me llamo niña y le susurre al oído asustándole

-¿a quién llamas niña estúpido?

Todos me miraban sorprendidos porque..

1. Nadie fuera del barco se atrevía a hablarle así a ninguno de los tripulantes

2. Desaparecí de la nada y aparecí de repente detrás de el

3. No creían que me molestara tanto que me dijeran niña

-el capitán debió haberle amenazado¿no? -rompió el silencio otro ganándoselas la mirada de todos

-jejeje -todos me miraron de nuevo- nadie... Repito nadie... Me amenaza sin salir con vida- dije seria

-pues ella te respondió Heat- dijo Eustass

Luego de preguntar a que hora íbamos a comer, Eustass me presento a los demás como "la mocosa que le quitó el lugar del más peligroso supernova... Valentine D. Hannah, 500.000.000, el demonio solitario" a lo que yo les dedique una media sonrisa

El cocinero antes de irse me miro y me dijo

-si deseas algo dimelo, cualquier platillo

-nono- dije- puedo comer lo que sea, con que sea comida

Todos me miraron sorprendidos... Ellos siempre que habían conocido a alguna mujer, le veían meticulosa con la comida y en especial con las dietas... Pero yo no, por lo que ellos veían... Y era verdad, no le hacia ascos a nada

-¿ no tienes un platillo preferido? -pregunto alguien al que me presentaron por Killer

-no- me encogí de hombros

Luego de comer, Kid y Killer me acompañaron por el barco, enseñándome hasta el último rincón... Los lugares que más me llamaron atención fueron la biblioteca, el acuario y ¿mi propio camarote?

-¿para mi sola? - pregunte

-si no te has dado cuenta, eres la única mujer en este barco- dijo Kid burlándose

-siempre podría castrarlos-respondí, a lo que ambos se rieron, pero después pararon porque algo les decía que era capaz- buenas noches caballeros- dije burlona cerrándoles la puerta en sus narices

...

Uuuffffff... Me a quedado un poco largo... Espero que haya sidonde su agrado y como eh dicho antes... Más adelante los capítulos serán más interesantes.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Miyabi Akari por darme ánimos a seguirle.


	3. Akumas no mi

Holaaaaaa ¡regrese!

Como les había prometido mientras más avancen mejores serán los capítulos ¡denle una oportunidad! Al principio puede que no entiendan unas cosas pero más adelante se explican...

Aquí va

...

Apenas debían de ser las seis de la mañana y yo estaba despertándome... Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y de paso bañarme

Me quite la ropa, abrí la llave y me metí en la bañera, dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre mi espalda... Se sentía tan bien... Era relajante... Termine de bañarme y me seque con una toalla que había por una repisa

Una masa de fuego envolvió mi cuerpo... Cuando esta empezó a debilitarse observe la ropa que tenía puesta... Una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas que mostraba mi ombligo, con unos picos metálicos por el cuello y un poco más debajo... Unos shorts cortos, ajustados negros también y unas botas que me llegaban por debajo de las rodillas negras con tacón de 5 cms. Toda una chica mala ¿no?

Me gusto mucho el conjunto, recogí mi ropa tirada en el suelo y salí, guarde mi ropa y salí a cubierta

La mañana estaba tranquila, las olas del mar chocaban lentamente contra el barco, relajándome. No estaba oscuro, pero apenas habían unos cuantos rayos de sol

Me senté en la barandilla del barco apoyando mis manos a mis costados y me puse a observar el mar... Es hermoso... Y tan libre...

No se cuánto tiempo estuve así, sumergida en mis pensamientos, pero ya se habían levantado todos y me miraban extrañados ya que no me habían visto tan relajada

-¿y ahora que le pasa a la niña?- desaparecí y todos se tensaron, aparecí delante del que me había insultado (si es como un insulto para mi) y con un movimiento rápido de dedos aparecí un cuchillo en mis manos, agarré su cuello y le amenacé con el cuchillo en menos de tres segundos

-¿a quién llamas niña, novato?- el palideció

-a nadie

-es lo que pensé- guarde el cuchillo en mi bota y me dirigí a la cocina

Kid me miro curioso y con una de sus grandes sonrisas... Todos me siguieron y yo me senté en una silla (la más alejada a la puerta) y subí los pies a la mesa cruzándolos y con mis manos detrás de mi cuello

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a observarme curiosos hasta que Kid rompió el hielo

-¿qué akuma no mi tienes? Porque dudo que eso de aparecer y desaparecer, y lo del cuchillo que salió de la nada sean producto de una "súpervelocidad"

-jajaja nono, no es "supervelocidad" jaja que ideas tienen- sonreí burlona

-oi- Killer- ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa? Si más bien lo recuerdo, no trajiste nada de equipaje

-jaja, son todos unos ignorantes- me miraron confundidos- claro que es una akuma no mi- les deje en intriga

-¿vas a decirnos cual es? - jeje estoy sacando a Kid de sus casillas

-una respuesta por otra ¿no crees?, tengo curiosidad ¿cuál es tu poder?

-controlo el metal

-interesante... - sonreí de medio lado

-¿vas a responder?

-claro... Mi akuma no mi es de tipo logia... Y en parte zoan- les estoy dejando aún más intrigados jaja sus caras... Épicas: una mezcla de confusión con un toque de incredulidad

-¿eso es posible?-pregunto Heat

-claro- (dramatización a continuación)- creada por Vegapunk... Robada por mi... La akuma no mi más peligrosa del mundo... TA CHAN- les saque la lengua en plan juguetón provocando que se rieran

-¿y qué puedes hacer? -Kid

-controlo los 4 elementos, sus derivados y blablabla...

-¿cómo puede ser eso lo más peligroso?- pregunto Kid con sorna

-lánzame un cuchillo

-¿por qué abría de hacer eso?

-tu lo pediste ¿no? Te daré una demostración

-bien- me lanzo un cuchillo que al levantar mi mano se detuvo a 1 cm de ésta... Todos quedaron estupefactos

-tierra, derivado metal- sonreí de medio lado-¿ continúo?

-por favor- sonrió

-aire, derivado oxígeno, puedo desaparecer cuando se me antoje y aparecer donde quiera... Fuego... El fuego en sí no conozco sus derivados, pero aún así, el fuego puede destruir al igual que puede crear- convertí mi mano derecha en fuego durante unos 3 segundos y cuando este se extinguió, se podía ver en mi manó una muñequera de cuero con picos metálicos (como mi chaqueta) -ta da- me reí un poco junto con algunos otros

-entonces, ¿así es como sacaste esa ropa?- me pregunto Killer

-si jajaja, ¿es algo creativo no?

-para ser sincero, si

-jaja, bueno... Y por último... Agua, derivado hielo... Jeje este elemento es el que más me gusta jejeje

-¿por?

-porque no sólo es derivado del hielo, sino también de la sangre... -guau, parece que esa cara de impactados no se les va a quitar nunca ¿eh? - es divertida la cara que ponen los marines cuando paro su corazón o algo así

-otra pregunta fuera del tema

-ok

-¿por qué usas esa máscara? -oh si, no me quitaba la máscara por nada del mundo. Es negra como la noche, sin ningún detalle como brillitos esos ni todo ese rollo. Oculta mis ojos completamente, sólo se ven unos pequeñísimos agujeros por los que yo veo. Tapa un pedazo de mi nariz (es como la de los increíbles pero en las puntas no es redondo, sino que termina en un pico parado)

-¿ tu por que usas la tuya?- le pregunte a Killer

-así me gusta

- pues a mi también-respondí. Me sonrieron varios en la mesa

-¿y, por que viajabas sola, sin tripulación? - me pregunto Heat

- no soy muy sociable, en realidad, las únicas relaciones que había tenido antes de conocerlos eran mi familia, matar marines y si los civiles me miraban, los mataba, si chocaban conmigo los mataba, si hablaban de mi, los mataba y también por diversión, los mataba- todos se rieron y la verdad no entendí de que -¿ de que se ríen?

-eres igual a Kid

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conque igual a Kid ¿eh?, no creo que el sea mujer, o que tenga el pelo castaño oscuro y medio colorido, o que tenga mi akuma no mi, o que se llame Hannah ¿ no es así? ...Pero bueno...

Fui a la biblioteca después de desayunar para despejarme un rato. Me puse a limpiar las estanterías y los libros ya que como nunca entraban ahí, cabe decir que todo estaba hecho un caos y cubierto de polvo y tierra.

Cuando acabe, tome un libro de medicina que me llamo la atención y me dirigí al acuario para leer tranquilamente y de paso ver los peces nadar de una lado a otro

Estuve ahí no se por cuanto tiempo pero oi un grito de Kid avisándonos que fuéramos a cubierta, así que deje el libro en una mesa y salí de ahí

-necesito hablar con ustedes- todos asentimos- Trafalgar me acaba de hablar para preguntarme si quería unirme a su alianza con mugiwara ¿están de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron menos yo jeje, a mi no me importaba la verdad pero bueno...

-hey- voltee a mirarle - ¿y tu no estás de acuerdo?

-a mi me da igual, como quiera esa es, en todo caso, decisión del capitán y no mía

-jeje ok, le diré a Trafalgar que aceptamos

...

Biennnnn es todo, ya nos estaremos leyendo luego... Espero que esta Navidad se la pasen súper bien y les deseó lo mejor...

Este capítulo se los dedico a Isi Dixon de Mellark y a Maria shinigaami por sus comentarios y por apoyarme a seguir el fic

¡Hasta la próxima! Por cierto, intentare subir otro capítulo más está semana, pero no prometo nada ¡los quiero!


	4. La reunión

Feliz nochebuenaaa! Cómo les dije, aquí está el capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten

...

Pasó una semana desde que llamaron para establecer lo de la alianza y ya íbamos a reunirnos en una isla... Jeje y en esa semana ya no hubo más demostraciones de mi poder ni preguntas ni nada, de hecho yo me la pasaba demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca y en el acuario, por lo que no me topaba mucho con los demás.

Iba recorriendo las calles de la isla sola, mientras los demás decidieron ir a encontrarse con mugiwara y Trafalgar.

Ese día, yo vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes con una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos shorts cortos negros y ajustados, unas mallas delgadas negras tipo de licra y unas mini botas negras con tacón de 4cm. Las agujetas de las botas eran blancas.

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas desde que me separe de los demás, por lo que decidí regresar al barco

Me encontré en el camino un submarino y al parecer ahí estaba mi tripulación y bueno... Todas las tripulaciones de la alianza

Me acerque a ellos y pude ver a la perfección como se peleaban Kid y Trafalgar, vaya... Esos 2 no parecían llevarse nada bien

-¿qué tal si te cuelgo por las pelotas?

-vaya Eustass-ya, no sabía que tenías ganas de bajarme los pantalones, me halagas

-carbón

Me puse en medio de su "peleita" y puse una mano en el pecho de ambos

-yaya, basta con la pelea que los necesitamos vivos

-si como sea-gruño Kid, yo sólo le sonreí de medio lado

- vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí... Demonio-ya

-jaja también es un placer verte de nuevo- le dije con sarcasmo

-Bepo

-ayé capitán- entro en el submarino para buscar algo pero no se qué, luego regreso

-Bepo, cuánto tiempo

-lo siento

-yaya, no te deprimas tan rápido que ni siquiera han pasado ni 10 minutos

-lo siento tanto

Mis nakamas me miraban extrañados, no sabían que conocía a Trafalgar... Jejeje

-¿ de qué lo conoces? -Kid

-pues cuando 2 personas se quieren...-les estaba tomando el pelo

-¿¡el te gusta?!- parecía molesto y ¿celoso? No se pero bueno

-jajaja- nos reímos al unísono Trafalgar y yo

-yo jamás podría estar enamorada de este - dije señalándolo

-¿es eso una ofensa?

-claro que no... Hermanito- todos (excepto Bepo, Trafalgar y yo) pusieron cara de sorpresa y de incredulidad

-¿qué?- dijo Trafalgar -¿oye, y como conseguiste esa recompensa?

-¿tu cómo lo hiciste?

-pues matando marines y obviamente por que soy pirata

-entonces lo mismo para mi

-sigues siendo igual ¿eh? Desde qué te fuiste, te recuerdo como una chica poco sociable que odiaba a todos y a todo

-pues sí... Y yo te recuerdo como un seriondo con ojeras de oso panda que se aburría con todo y amaba su bisturí ¿sigues siendo igual?- todos se rieron de el

-jeje, a ver como te corto a ti con mi bisturí

-como si pudieras

-bien, hagamos la prueba

Estábamos tan ocupados discutiendo, que no notamos que varios fueron con Bepo y le preguntaron

-¿siempre son así?

-lo siento mucho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bueno, hermanito prepárate para luchar y así de paso mido tu fuerza

-bien

Nos separamos un poco y nos pusimos en posición de ataque; el traía en su espalda su nodachi y la desenfundo

Yo solo apreté mis puños y sonreí de medio lado

-¿estas lista?

-siempre- le sonreí de nuevo

Comenzamos la pelea y dábamos círculos caminando, mirándonos como si fuéramos reales contrincantes, el dio el primer ataque...

_- room- _una esfera azul nos cubrió a ambos-_ sham..._- antes de que pudiera decir el ataque desaparecí y la esfera se esfumó. Después aparecí detrás de el

-que lento eres- me reí - mi turno- separe mis manos 5 cm de la otra-_ stop-_ junte mis manos y el viento se detuvo y las hojas de los árboles que antes caían, quedaron suspendidas en el aire-_ Attack_ - el viento que momentos antes se detuvo, ahora era mucho más fuerte y violento, se creó un tipo de mini huracán rodeándole sin dejarle escapatoria y el viento dentro de este, se volvió mini cuchillas que empezaron a cortarle un poco la piel, rasgándosela y sacándole algo de sangre

_-room_- otra vez la esfera azul-_ tact-_ cambio de lugar por el de una roca, por lo que con un movimiento rápido de mano deshice mi ataque

-jaja, vaya que te voy ganando

-en tus sueños

-si tu lo dices

-no soy yo el que era odiado y repugnado por mama

-capitán- era Bepo

-no te preocupes por mi Bepo, y tu Trafalgar, ya se yo que soy un monstruo y un ser que no debió existir, pero no logras nada recordándomelo

todos se quedaron estáticos, se preguntaban si en realidad era eso lo que pensaba de mi

-lo sé pero sólo te decía que yo era su único y favorito hijo

-por eso huí de casa a los 3 años

-también el pueblo te veía con miedo y alejaban los adultos a sus hijos de ti por miedo a que les hicieras algo

-tenían razón en hacerlo... Estuve tentada varias veces... Y por eso no volví al pueblo hasta los 6

-y papa se...- mi expresión se tornó a una de ira pura

-¡ya basta estúpido! Si lo que querías era que... Olvídalo- desaparecí

Bepo miro mal a Law y negó con la cabeza

-capitán, sabes que ese es un tema delicado para ella dé por sí, se consideraba un demonio a los 2 años. Mencionarlo a el...

lo se Bepo, lo se

-lo siento

...

Listooooo ¡eso fue todo por hoy!

este capítulo se lo dedico a Isi Dixon de Mellark, por darme ánimos a seguirle

¡nos leemos luego!


	5. No aparece

Regreseee! Felices vacaciones a todos los que... Pues las tengan jajaja

Bueno... Aquí les va

...

Llevaba 3 días desde que no la veíamos y me sentía ¿mal?, ¿triste? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos son estos? Pero bueno, fui con Killer para saber si habían noticias de ella

-Killer

-¿qué sucede Kid?

-¿aún no hay noticias?

-no, parece como si se hubiera esfumado del mundo sin dejar rastro

-bien- suspire de frustración

-¿sucede algo?

-no

-Kid, que nos conocemos desde hace años

-no se

El ave mensajera apareció en cubierta dejándonos el periódico y alejándose rápidamente, Killer lo recogió y cuando leyó la primera plana quedo como pasmado

-¿qué pasa Killer?

-míralo tu mismo- me pasó el periódico

Era ella, salía en primera plana con el título de "el demonio solitario ataco ayer una base de la marina" no había fotos de ella, pero si salía una foto de como quedaron los marines heridos, aunque ninguno vivo. Algunos degollados, otros cortados a la mitad o despojados de sus brazos y piernas

¿Así qué es ahí a dónde fue? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ir sola a una base de la marina?

Leí la nota

Decía que el demonio solitario, Valentine D. Hannah, había aparecido ayer en la base de la marina y que cuando los guardias la vieron empezó todo. Dice que sólo dejo un marine con vida para que contara lo que sucedió mientras lo obligaba a ver como sus compañeros caían...

Pero aún así... ¿Por qué no ha regresado? ¿Dónde esta?

-Killer, esto no me dice nada... Sí eso sucedió ayer ¿dónde esta?

-no se Kid, lo que si se es que después de lo de Trafalgar parecía molesta... Y nunca le habíamos visto así

-si...

-lo curioso es que cuando peleo con el no tenía rastro de miedo, tristeza, nada, parecía incluso relajada, pero después de que mencionara a su padre, perdió la compostura y se fue

-tienes razón... Pero mejor vamos a comer que ya son las 3 y no he desayunado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya van 5 días... ¿Dónde esta?

Lo raro es... Que no he dejado de pensar en ella... Cada vez que lo hago... Una extraña sensación me recorre... Una mezcla de calidez y felicidad... Y lo más raro es que no necesito matar a nadie para sentirlo... Sólo con pensar en ella... No lo entiendo

Lo ignoro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos en cubierta... Ya habíamos zarpado hace 2 días junto a mugiwara y Trafalgar

De repente se oye un ruido como si algo cayera y al voltear me quedo en shock... Era ella... Ahí estaba... Tumbada en el suelo, tosiendo levemente un poco y estaba cubierta de sangre... Pero no se le veía herida alguna

Después se levanta, pero se nota a distancia que lo hace con un poco de esfuerzo... Camina con esfuerzo y cojeando un poco (casi ni se nota) hacia el submarino... Me preocupo, aunque no se porqué ... Debe ser que como es mi tripulante me preocupo...pero...¿ por qué estoy nervioso?

Desaparece de nuevo y aparece en la cubierta del submarino donde se encuentran el oso parlante ese y Trafalgar... Le miran esperando que les dijera algo... Pero lo único que dijo fue

-lo ves Trafalgar... Soy un monstruo... Un arma para matar

Y desapareció

...

¿Qué tal? No se sí les haya gustado el CAP... En esta ocasión lo narra Kid desde su punto de vista

Dejen reviews pleaseee

Este CAP se los dedico a Isi Dixon de Mellark y a Maria shinigaam por sus reviews que tanto me inspiran y animan a continuar

¡Nos leemos luego!


	6. Tengo miedo

Hola ¿cómo están? Bueno aquí les va otro capítulo

...

Me encontraba en mi camarote... Desde qué ayer desaparecí del submarino de mi hermano no he salido...

Decidí levantarme de mi silla (estaba sentada en mi escritorio) y me dirigí al baño... Debían ser las 3 de la mañana... Me quite la ropa y abrí la llave... Me relaje bastante cuando el agua toco mi piel...cuando termine de bañarme me seque y con fuego... Bueno mi akuma no mi... Cree un conjunto de una blusa de manga 3/4 color rojo sangre, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas zapatillas negras con detalles rojos... Recogí mi pelo con una liga después de secarmelo y peinarlo y salí

Me dirigí al acuario y me senté enfrente de la pecera, viendo los peces nadar de un lado a otro. Se me hacia curioso... Teniendo poco espacio, son felices... Se sienten libres aún sabiendo que en cualquier momento si se acaba la comida se los comerán

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no note que cierto pelirrojo se sentó al lado mío observando también los peces... De hecho me di cuenta hasta que hablo

-¿en qué piensas?

-¿eh?- voltee a verle- ah, hola Eustass- suspire quedito- en que me gustaría ser como esos peces... Son libres, alegres, no le temen a que pueden morir en cualquier momento... Sólo van de aya para acá...

-¿pero no lo eres?

-¿a qué te refieres?- lo mire confundida

-eres pirata, por lo que eres libre... No le temes a la muerte y te desapareces y apareces cuando quieres

-yo no lo veo así- el me miro confundido- toda mi vida he sido temida... He estado sola... De ahí viene mi apodo

-pero ya no estás sola

-si... Pero mi pasado vendrá por mi... No se sí puedo... Pero no pienso contarles

-¿no nos tienes confianza?

-no- la cara de Kid se transformó a una de sorpresa y duda- oi... No te lo tomes a mal pero... Todos estos años me han enseñado a no confiar en nadie

-quiero que sepas que nosotros sí confiamos en ti

-pues cometen un gran error- me levanté y me fui

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué había dicho? Le dije que confiábamos en ella, y ella que cometíamos un error en confiar...¿ por qué me dijo eso?

Desde ese día, ella ha estado evitándome... Todos en el barco lo han notado... No se porque me siento triste con sólo pensar en eso... Voy al acuario y oigo voces...

-¿qué te pasa con Kid? -era Killer

-¿por qué crees que me pasa algo?- mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido... Creo que me quiere dar un infarto... Era ella

-no creas que no nos damos cuenta de que le evitas- decidí quedarme detrás de la puerta y escuchar, después de todo hablaban de mi ¿no?

-no le evito- mintió...pasado 1 minuto Killer hablo

-¿cuándo vas a quitar esas barreras que pones en ti misma?

-es mi forma de protegerme...

-¿ y para que estamos nosotros?- salí de mi "escondite" y me pare delante de ella... Al parecer quería creer lo que le decíamos, pero por su expresión se notaba que dudaba

[hannah pov.]

¿Enserio me protegerán? Pero... Nadie nunca lo intento... Sólo una persona... Pero murió y ... No... No puedo... No creo

[fin pov.]

-voy a mi camarote- se fue

Me quede con Killer que estaba sentado... Estábamos en un silencio incómodo hasta que se atrevió a preguntar

-¿ te gusta?

-no se de que me hablas- mentí

-¿que es lo que sientes cuando estás con ella?

-sabes que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas- y me fui

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mentí con que iba a mi camarote y di una vuelta por el barco... Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche... Salí a cubierta, apoyándose en la barandilla y observe el mar... Suspire

Kid salió a cubierta y me observo... Después caminó junto a mi y se apoyó en la barandilla al lado mío

-ni te pienses una excusa para irte- advirtió

-si

-¿que es lo que te pasa conmigo? Me has estado ignorando

-nada, sólo...

-no me mientas- me agarro del mentón y me obligo a verle a los ojos

-esta bien...

-¿por qué no puedes confiar en nosotros?

-por que... Tengo miedo

...

¡Listo! Otra vez quiero agradecer a Isi Dixon de Mellark y a Maria shinigaam por sus comentarios que tanto me animan a seguir

¡Dejen reviews pleaseee!

Me esforcé un poco en este CAP e intente hacerlo un poco más largo

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos luego


	7. Me gusta, no me gusta

¡Regreseeeeee! Aquí les va otro CAP

Espero y les guste

...

¿Acababa de decir que tenía miedo? ¿Ella? Desde qué le había conocido, siempre estaba decidida, burlona, algo sería aveces, e incluso era muy valiente (¿quién se atrevía a ir a atacar una base de la marina solo?)... Pero... Nunca le vi con miedo

-¿miedo?

-s..si

-¿por qué?

-siempre me han traicionado, mentido, e incluso temido... Con el paso de los años he dejado de confiar por miedo de que pase lo mismo- agacho un poco la cabeza y yo aprovechando que aún tenía mi mano en su barbilla se la levanté suavemente y le dije

-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré -y le abrace... Al parecer no sabía que hacer, pero término correspondiendo a mi abrazo pasando sus brazos tímidamente alrededor de mi

Posó su cabeza en mi pecho y una calidez me invadió, me sonroje un poco... Al igual que ella... Entonces me di cuanta que ella tampoco era muy dada a abrazos...con ese pensamiento me invadió una extraña felicidad... Creo que ya se que es...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Killer los veía desde las sombras... Aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien... Pudo ver ciertas cosas que no paso desapercibidas

-vaya- susurro- te has enamorado Kid

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-gracias Kid enserio...- su voz sonaba rota... Se separó un poco del abrazo para verme a los ojos

-si quieres llorar hazlo, no te voy a juzgar

-pero...

-nada de peros- ella, con más seguridad me abrazo y empezó a llorar en silencio... Le correspondí al abrazo y con una mano le acaricié el pelo... Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo habría retenido esas lágrimas?

Nos quedamos un rato más así hasta que ella se separó lentamente con la cabeza agachada

-lo siento

-¿ por?

- te moje un poco

-no importa- me acerque un poco más a ella... Estábamos a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro... Cada vez más cerca... Hasta que un grito nos interrumpió

-¡Sanji! ¡Comidaaaa!- mierda mugiwara, cuando te atrape te juro que te mato

Con ese grito se rompió el momento que habíamos creado, ella se limpió los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban y me dijo

-yo creo que... Mejor me voy a mi camarote- y se fue un poco nerviosa... Maldito seas mugiwara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?¿acaso Kid intento besarme?- me sonroje de sólo pensarlo...-no, no creo... ¿O si?

Pero aún así, ¿por qué me sentí tan nerviosa? No es algo normal... Nunca había sentido esto antes...¿y por que me sonrojo de sólo pensar en el?

¿Qué es... Lo que me esta pasando?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me dirigí a mi camarote y cerré la puerta de un portazo, me senté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en mis sentimientos respecto a Hannah

Killer entro y me miro...

-¿te gusta no es así?

-no se- mentí

-¿qué sientes cuando estas cerca de ella?

-pues... Siento una calidez en mi pecho, mi corazón me late más rápido y una vez me sonroje y...- me calle cuando el empezó a reír... Me moleste un poco- ¿¡de qué te ríes?!

-hay, Kid, de nada... Sólo que le quieres demasiado

-...lo se

...

Bueno ¡eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado

En mi opinión creo que Luffy es un maldito por interrumpir un sagrado momento jajaja

¡Dejen reviews pleaseee! Me gustaría agradecer a Isi Dixon de Mellark y a Maria shinigaam por sus reviews que tanto me gustan y les prometo que pronto habrá beso entre ellos dos, claro si es que ustedes están de acuerdo

¡Nos leemos luego!


	8. Canta con el corazón

He vueltoooo! No se sí esté cap les guste, pero es fundamental para el que sigue y por cierto, me han dicho q quieren conocer el pasado de Hannah, pues les voy haciendo spoiler... En el próximo cap lo conocerán

...

Ese día decidí pasar por el barco de mugiwara... Me tope con Brook, y les digo que es impresionante, cuando lo vi, me emocione demasiado es increíble que el esqueleto hable... Pero bueno me estoy saliendo del tema... Comenzamos a charlar un rato, la verdad es que me daba la confianza... Que tanto niego a los demás.

Estuvimos charlando alegres hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle lo que próximamente me arrepentiría de haber hecho...

-¿eres músico?

-así es Yohoho

No me di cuenta de que todos los nakamas de Brook y Kid estaban ahí escuchando nuestra animada conversación... Escondidos .

-¿ y usted señorita, alguna vez ha tocado algún instrumento o cantado?

-la verdad es que no- me dio un poco de vergüenza

-¿¡no?!- empezó a llorar- vaya que eso es deprimente... ¡ pero yo no tengo ojos para llorar! Yohoho- me reí con el- pero ya enserio... ¿Qué dices si toco una canción y tu la cantas?

-¿¡queeeee?! ¿Yo?- dije señalándome; el asintió- ¡pero no se cantar!

-¿cómo puedes saberlo si nunca lo has intentado? Yohohoho

-pero...- me empece a deprimir

- no, nada de peros... ¿Te digo el secreto para cantar genial?... ¡Canta con el corazón! Yohohoho... Pero... Yo no tengo corazón ... Así qué no puedo cantar genial... T.T

-jaja, ya... No te deprimas- intente animarlo

-ok ... Entonces canta

-¡pero...!

-nada de peros... Que dices de... -me susurró el nombre de una canción y yo negué con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

-la verdad...- dije un poco apenada- es que para ser la primera canción que cantaría... Me gustaría -le susurre el nombre de otra canción al oído, o lo que sea que el tenga; era mi favorita... Mi papa... Me la cantaba antes de que me fuese a dormir ( no era una canción de cuna)

A el pareció iluminarsele la cara y una alegría de repente le invadió... Me asusto un poco...

-¡por supuesto! No sabía que la conocieras...¿sabías que ya casi nadie la recuerda?

-pues eso es triste

-si lo se... ¿Estas lista?-asentí lentamente un poco nerviosa-¡perfecto! Acompáñame

Me guió hasta un cuarto donde tenía guardados sus instrumentos, seguidos por los demás (en silencio y aún escondidos, ya que yo aún no me daba cuenta) se sentó en el banco de un piano y me deprimí un poco... Mi papa salía tocar el piano... Decía que le daba vida y rejuvenecía...

-¿estas bien?- noto mi pequeña depresión

-si, no es nada

-muy bien, empecemos...

**[canción warrior de demi lovato]**

Comenzó a tocar la melodía... Esa canción por más que quisiera nunca la olvidaría... Cerré los ojos y empece a cantar...

_This is a story that I've never told _

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go _

_I need to take back the light inside you stole _

_You're a criminal _

_And you still like you're fraud _

_All the pain and the truth _

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed so confused, I was broken, and bruised _

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've never been _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it _

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again _

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire _

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar _

_I've got shame, I've got scars _

_But I will never show _

_I'm a survivor _

_And always and you know _

_Cause all the pain and the truth _

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised _

_Cause now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_I'm a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it _

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me... _

_There's a part of me I cant get back _

_A little girl grew up too fast _

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same _

_Now I take it back my life today _

_Nothing left that you can say _

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway _

_Now I'm a warrior _

_Now I've got thicker skin _

_Now im a warrior _

_I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it _

_I'm a warrior _

_And you can never hurt me again _

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah _

_You can never hurt me again_

-yohoho ¡que bonita voz tienes! Y eso que es la primera vez que cantas- me sonroje levemente

-no es para tanto

-¿¡que no?! ¡Cantas bellísimo! No había escuchado cantar así a nadie

-ya te dije que no es para tanto... Y si sigues intentando "halagarme" -hice énfasis en halagarme con sarcasmo- menos te voy a creer... Y guarda un poco más de silencio... No me gustaría que nadie se enterara de que cante

-¿por qué?

-es algo... Personal

-esta bien... ¿Pero podrías cantar otra?

-¡Brook! ¿Qué parte de "no cantar" no entendiste?

-sólo 1 y ya no te pido más y me callo- me rogó

-bien -dije resignada

-¿conoces la canción de...?- me mostró una partitura con algunas notas... Leí el título de la canción...aguante mis ganas de llorar... Mi expresión se tornó triste y al parecer Brook lo noto

-¿estas bien?

-si, si, no es nada- le mentí... La verdad era que... Esa era la canción favorita de mi papa... Si tan sólo estuviera aquí conmigo...

-¿estas segura?

-si- volví a leer el nombre de la canción y cerré los ojos de nuevo

-bien

**[canción diamonds de Rihanna] **

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Find light in the beautiful sea _

_I used to be happy _

_You and I, you and I _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_You're a shooting star I see _

_A vision of ecstasy _

_When you hold me, I'm alive _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away _

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays _

_I saw the life inside your eyes _

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Eye to eye so alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shining bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shining bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Palms rise to the universe _

_As we, moonshine and mauling _

_Feel the warm we'll never die _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_You're a shooting star I see _

_A vision of ecstasy _

_When you hold me, I'm alive _

_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays _

_I saw the life inside your eyes _

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Eye to eye so alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shining bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shining bright like a diamond _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_So shine bright, tonight, you and I _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Eye to eye so alive _

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond, oh, yes _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Shine bright like a diamond_

-sabes, gracias Brook, me hiciste recordar a alguien que quiero mucho-le dije un poco más animada

-yohoho ¡no hay de que! Recuerda que la música siempre alegra corazones- lo mismo que el me decía...

-bueno... Yo creo que mejor me voy yendo ya...

-¡eso estuvo fantástico!- ¿¡mugiwara?!- ¡cantas genial! ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?- al parecer había estado escondido todo este tiempo...¡mierda!

-no ¡ y como le digas a alguien sobre esto te juro que de esta no sales vivo!- le amenace

-shishishi, pero si ya te hemos escuchado todos...

-¿¡queee?!- mi cara era... Indescriptible...una mezcla de enojo, vergüenza y mas enojo

-¡CÁLLATE ! - eran todos sus nakamas... Pero... ¿¡También esa era la voz de Kid?!

-¿¡Kid?! Oigan salgan de donde...-suspire- no importa yo me voy- y desaparecí...

...

Ufff, me ha quedado largo...

Eso es todo... Espero que les haya gustado y si no ¡gomen!

Dejen reviews pleaseee


	9. Lágrimas derramadas: mi pasado

Jajaja como me han dicho que quieren conocer el pasado de Hannah, aquí les va... Espero que disfruten el CAP

...

No salía de mi camarote desde lo que pasó ayer... No podía salir... No era que me diera vergüenza... Bueno en parte si, pero lo que en realidad me pasaba era que sí veía a Kid... Me pondría nerviosa... No se qué me pasa... Pero me eh estado sintiendo nerviosa cerca de el.

Decidí salir, pero antes me di una ducha rápida (ya que ya me había bañado antes) para relajarme

Me puse (con mi akuma no mi), una chaqueta de cuero negra... Esta bien lo admito amo las chaquetas de cuero... Pero ese no es el punto... Bueno, como decía, me puse una chaqueta de cuero negra sin mangas, con escote en V que mostraba mi ombligo (me la cerré para hacerla pasar por camiseta, pero debajo tenía una blusa blanca de igual tamaño que la chaqueta, por lo que no se notaba). Unos pantalones negros ajustados que me llegaban por arriba de mi tobillo y unas zapatillas negras cerradas con tacón de 4 cm.

Me dirigí con cautela al acuario, intentando no ser vista por nadie... Y digo intentando porque alguien me vio...

Cuando llegue, me senté y me puse a observar los peces...

Kid fue el que me había visto y me siguió en silencio hasta el acuario, cuando entró, cerró la puerta (sin seguro) y se sentó al lado mío

-¿por qué te preocupaba tanto que supiéramos que cantaste?

-...es sobre mi pasado... No puedo decirte... Si te digo, no se qué vayas a pensar de mi... Vas a querer alejarte... Como todos

-dime- me abrazó

-¿por qué quieres saber?- no me separe del abrazo como otras veces haría... Y eso pareció ¿gustarle? No... Deben ser alucinaciones mías... Sí eso es...

-porque... Te quiero- ¿? ¿Qué acababa de decir?... Me separe un poco para verle a los ojos

-disculpa...¿qué dijiste?

-que te quiero- pose mi cabeza en su pecho y mi corazón por alguna razón que desconozco, salto de alegría...

-es una larga historia...

-tengo tiempo- me acaricio un poco el pelo y sonreí tristemente

-todo empezó cuando tenía dos años...

***flashback***

_Todos me veían mal... ¿Acaso era tan malo haber golpeado a ese hombre por intentar violar a esa niña? Parecía ser que si..._

_No le di importancia y seguí caminando... Me dirigía a mi casa... Cuando llegue oi unos gritos... Entre... Eran mis padres, estaban discutiendo de nuevo_

_Mi madre decía que lo mejor era abandonarme y echarme de la casa... Y mi padre me defendía... Decía que sólo era una niña y que en todo caso prefería irse a la calle conmigo antes que dejarme..._

_Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.., eso pasaba todos los días..._

_Mi madre adoraba a mi hermano, siempre me reprochaba que tenía que ser como el._

_Mi padre siempre se la pasaba conmigo... Me enseñaba música... Esa era su profesión... Aunque nunca llegue a tocar un instrumento, me enseño todos los acordes de algunos instrumentos... Algo que no podré olvidar._

_Algunas veces me cantaba algunas canciones que le encantaban... No las he olvidado_

_Un día... El peor de mi vida... Vi a un hombre... Un perro del gobierno, a punto de matar a una señora embarazada, por lo que lo golpee... Fue un error_

_Corrí al bosque, seguida por varios marines... Mi padre me vio y me fue a ayudar... El antes era un famoso pirata, de el heredé la fuerza que tengo... Y en parte mis ojos..._

_-¡vete!_

_-¡pero papa!_

_-¡te eh dicho que te vayas!¡yo los entretendré!_

_-e..esta bien- y me fui corriendo_

***fin flashback***

Estaba llorando silenciosamente en su pecho por segunda vez... Me sentía tan débil... Solloze un poco y me abrazo aún más fuerte...

-tranquila... Todo esta bien- asentí aún con la cabeza en su pecho

-regrese 2 días después y...-mi voz sonaba rota por primera vez en toda mi vida- ahí e...estaban... Casi todos los marines que me habían seguido estaban muertos... Supongo que el los habría matado...-solloze de nuevo- , mi padre es...estaba m... Muer... Muerto... Kid... Fui débil y una cobarde...

-no, no lo fuiste

-pero...

-nada de peros

-e...esta bien...-suspire- ese día cumplí 3 años y huí de casa... Si mi papa no estaba, mi madre no dudaría en echarme... No volví por el pueblo hasta los 6... Y a esa edad me subí a un barco mercante a escondidas para irme a otra isla... Y entrenar... Porque desde ese día jure venganza contra los marines y en específico el que lo mato... -termine de contarle y de repente sentí como si se me quitara un peso de encima-¿s...sabes? Eres el primero al que le cuento esto

-gracias

-¿por?- levanté un poco mi cabeza para velo a los ojos

-por confiar en mi

-¿cómo podría no confiar en ti y quererte?- le bromee... De pronto me di cuenta de lo que dije y me sonroje-n.. No es q..ue te te qu..quiera ...sino que... Que- tartamudee... Pero se me fueron las palabras cuando me agarro por la barbilla y me limpió los restos de lágrimas que tenía

-¿puedo quitarte la máscara?... Me gustaría ver tus ojos- me separe bruscamente de el

-estaba nerviosa

-¿por qué?

-porque... Soy un monstruo

-para mi eres perfecta

-¿eh?

-por favor

-e..esta bien- deje que me quitara la máscara y cuando me la quito, tenía cerrados fuertemente mis ojos

-abre tus ojos-me acaricio mi mejilla

...-suspire- e..esta bien-los abrí lentamente... Tenía miedo, debo admitirlo... Porque por mis ojos, mucha gente me llamo demonio. Eran de color entre rojo vivo y sangre con unos pequeños detalles dorados alrededor de ellos y en el centro... El dorado ...era herencia de mi padre...

Kid se me quedo mirando y yo mire el suelo un poco avergonzada y nerviosa

-tus ojos son hermosos

-no me mientas...

-no te miento- me voltee a verlo y vi que su expresión no mostraba rasgos de mentira o miedo

-pero... Todos los que los han visto me han llamado demonio... Por eso los oculto

-para mi son perfectos, no tienes por que ocultarlos... Que piensen lo que quieran

-¡ soy un monstruo, un arma para matar...un ser que no debió de...!- me calle cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos en una suave caricia...

Respondí al beso, inexperta pero curiosa, el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo puse los míos por su cuello

El beso era un poco lento... Pero aún así era perfecto... Me sonroje un poco

Mordió mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca instintivamente... Pasó su lengua por mi boca, explorándola y entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, en una pelea por ver quien tenía el control. Obviamente el gano ya que tenía más experiencia que yo

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos con nuestras frentes pegadas

-nunca vuelvas a decir que no debiste nacer o que eres un monstruo

-pero... No sabes a cuantos he matado...

-¿sabes? Yo tampoco soy un santo- sonreí -te quiero- me abrazo

-y yo q ti

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ya era tarde... Aún seguíamos abrazados... Me separe un poco para verle y le dije

-gracias

-¿por?

-por enseñarme a confiar- le sonríe y me fui a mi camarote

...

Eso es todoooooo ¡espero que les haya gustado! El beso fue a petición jajajaja no se sí ha quedado bien, pero espero que si... ¡Dejen reviews x fa!


	10. Déjalo ir

Regrese... Bueno este es el siguiente cap

...

Me levanté animada y me fui al baño... Me duche y me puse una blusa color rojo sangre (como el de mis ojos) y una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos shorts cortos negros y un poco ajustados y por último unas botas hasta por debajo de la rodilla negras con detalles rojos y las agujetas de un rojo un poco más oscuro.

Me dirigí a la cocina ya que el día anterior no había comido nada... Debía ser de madrugada ya que el cielo aún estaba oscuro y nadie se había levantado.

Después de desayunar me dirigí a la biblioteca, saqué una hoja y un bolígrafo y me puse a escribir unos acordes de una partitura que me enseño mi papa. Él la compuso...

Cuando termine, ya debían ser por ahí de las once de la mañana.

Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí al barco de mugiwara a buscar a Brook, cuando lo encontré se asusto un poco, puesto a que no traía mi máscara, pero aún así no le preste atención; le explique que quería probar tocar un instrumento y cantar una canción (le mostré la partitura) y me dijo que si.

Me llevo de nuevo al cuarto donde tenía los instrumentos. Algunos de los nakama de Brook nos siguieron, pero no me importo ya que ya me habían escuchado... Kid de repente apareció en el grupito que nos seguían pero no me di cuenta... Empiezo a pensar que los mugiwara o no tienen vida o son unos chismosos... Ya de plano.

Cuando entramos, me invito a sentarme en el piano. Puse las partituras donde iban y Brook me sonrió para animarme y comencé a tocar...

**[canción let it go- demi lovato]**

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go_

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_The snow blows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen _

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen _

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside _

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see _

_Be the good girl _

_You always had to be _

_Conceal, don't feel _

_Don't let them know _

_Well, now they know _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

_It's funny how some distance _

_Makes everything seem small _

_And the fears that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all _

_Up here in the cold thin air _

_I finally can breathe _

_I know left a life behind but I'm to relieved to grieve _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand _

_And here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

_Standing frozen in the life I've chosen _

_You won't find me, the past is so behind me _

_Buried in the snow _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold you back anymore _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door _

_And here I stand _

_And here I'll stay _

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

-que bonita canción

-si, lo se... Mi padre la compuso

-pues es un gran compositor

- si, lo fue

-lo siento

-no te preocupes- le sonreí

-¿serias tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas?

-¡Brook!- grite junto con algunos del grupito

-te golpearía pero... Me has ayudado mucho... Gracias

-no es nada- le volví a sonreír me despedí de el y desaparecí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encontraba en mi camarote recordando un poco a mi padre... Ya eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando escuche que tocaban

-¿puedo pasar?- era Kid

-claro- entro

Yo me encontraba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio con los codos en la mesa y apoyando mi barbilla en mis manos. Kid se sentó e mi cama

-en verdad cantas muy bien

-¿escuchaste?

-si

-esa canción... Me la enseño mi padre... De hecho el la compuso

-¿estas bien?

-si - mentí

-no me mientas

-no- me tape la cara con mis manos. Kid se paró de la cama, se acercó a mi y me abrazo

-sabes... Como dice la canción... Déjalo ir... Si no dejas el pasado, te perseguirá. Si no dejas de vivir en el, jamás podrás vivir en el presente y tener un futuro- claramente se esforzaba por animarme, cosa que agradecí profundamente

-gracias Kid- me voltee para abrazarlo bien- enserio muchas gracias

Nos quedamos un rato más así hasta que llegó la hora de cenar

Cuando entramos al comedor, estaban todos conversando, hasta que todas las miradas se posaron en mi

-¿qué?

-no llevas tu máscara- dijo Heat

-no...- mire de reojo a Kid- ya no más

Me senté en una silla que quedaba entre Killer y Heat

-¿sabes?- me dijo Killer- tus ojos son geniales, no tenías ni porque ocultarlos

-¿no te dan miedo?- le pregunte curiosa

-no, la verdad me parecen estupendos... Con un toque de miedo y voy a matarte... Y un poco de soy así... Mirenme

-jajaja ok- y cenamos entre conversaciones y alguna que otra pelea...

...

Bueno eso es todo. Díganme que tal les ha parecido en reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Antes de irme doy gracias a Isi Dixon de Mellark por sus reviews y por su constante apoyo que realmente me hace querer seguir este fic.


End file.
